1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to oilfield downhole tools and more particularly to linear motors for downhole applications.
2. Background of the Art
A variety of well tools are used during the construction, completion, and recompletion, workover, remediation, operation, and eventual abandonment of a well. For example, drilling assemblies, or “Bottom Hole Assemblies” or (“BHA”), may be used to form a borehole. BHA's include complex equipment such as steering units, thrusters, tractors, adjustable stabilizers, etc. Completion activities may utilize sliding sleeve valves, swages, fishing tools, extraction devices, etc. Also, during production, devices such as pumps may be positioned downhole to facilitate hydrocarbon recovery.
The present disclosure addresses the need for efficient drive systems for these and other downhole devices and equipment.